


Building the Foundations

by orphan_account



Series: Foundations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benched during practice because of the altercation that broke Kageyama's wrist, Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi talk about high school, ignoring the elephant in the room in order to build a fledgling friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building the Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning; this hasn't really got a plot, but it does pave a way for me to write other stories in future. Just setting things up whilst having three blueberries talk...

“Are you fucking serious?” is the first thing that Fujimoto says when he claps eyes on Kageyama, cast on his arm and all. “What the hell happened to you?”

His eyes swivel to Kindaichi and Kunimi, who studiously avoid his gaze, and grits his teeth. Their guilt is so obvious; they wear it like clothing.

“It was an accident,” says Kageyama. “The doctor said it’ll heal up in six weeks. After that, I’ll be able to play again.”

“I told the three of you to talk,” growls Fujimoto. “Instead, you fight.”

He pauses, fists clenched, and looks away from them. These guys are absolute fucking idiots and he’d love nothing more than to yell at them, but he can’t do that.

“Tell me why you fought,” he says instead, once he’s composed himself. “Don’t leave any details out. I don’t care how inconsequential you think something might be. I want to hear all of it. Also, you’re all on the bench until further notice.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to respond, but Kunimi cuts across him.

“He got injured when he was pushed. When he fell, his wrist broke.”

“And who pushed him?”

Kindaichi shakily lifts his hand. “I—I did?”

Fujimoto arches a brow. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Um, I’m telling you?” Kindaichi bites his lip.

Fujimoto heaves a great, put-upon sigh.

“Why’d you push him? Just tell me outright, one of you. I haven’t got time to keep asking questions trying to get to the bottom of this.”

Kunimi takes control and explains everything. He glosses over their middle school history, which surprises Fujimoto because when he chooses players, he goes only as far back as the start of their high school career. Kunimi explains the way they blew up over their shared history, which resulted in a physical altercation, but otherwise they’ve now worked past—or at least making an attempt—their history.

“Be that as it may,” says Fujimoto, swearing to himself that he’s going to start checking on middle school backgrounds now, “you’re all still on the bench.”

Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi duck their heads in shame, but they don’t try to argue with him. Smart move. Fujimoto is no longer in a good mood. Having their very talented setter out of commission with a broken wrist is a huge blow.

He orders all three of them to run around the court twenty times, and then sit out for the rest of practice. Whilst Kageyama can’t do anything whilst his wrist is broken, Fujimoto can at least make this a punishment for the other two. He’ll drive it home that he doesn’t tolerate fighting, no matter the issue.

 

* * *

 

“That could’ve been worse,” says Kindaichi, as he, Kunimi and Kageyama sit against the wall, cooling down from their run.

“True,” says Kunimi. He glances sideways at Kageyama. “He could’ve kicked us off the team.”

“What?” True to form, Kageyama shoots upright, horrified. “He wouldn’t, would he?”

“Maybe not with you, because you’re such a good player,” says Kindaichi. “I’m not sure if he’d keep Kunimi or me if he had to get rid of someone.”

Kageyama frowns at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If you still don’t see how good of a player you are after all this time, you’re more of an idiot than I thought you were,” says Kageyama. “You’ve been a starter since your second year of junior high without fail. There wasn’t anyone who could replace you.”

“How would you know?” Kindaichi asks, genuinely curious. “We weren’t on the same team in high school.”

“I’ve played against you in high school all three years, remember? I’ve seen all the spikers and middle blockers on your team play.”

“He has a point, actually,” says Kunimi. “We were good enough to make it onto the starting line-up in high school right off the bat.” He turns to Kageyama and says, “What I’d love to know is who would’ve been the starting setter if you had come to Seijou.”

“Yeah,” says Kindaichi. “You easily surpassed that third year on your team and made starting setter in your first year. Yahaba-san probably never would’ve been setter after Oikawa-san if you’d been there.”

Inexplicably, Kageyama’s expression darkens. “Suga-san was a good setter. Just because I took his spot doesn’t mean he wasn’t good.”

“That’s not what we meant,” says Kunimi quickly. “We weren’t saying that he wasn’t good. We just meant that you were, well, better.”

Kageyama stares at them for a few seconds, then accepts their explanation and turns his gaze back to the court. A ball comes bouncing their way and he uses his good hand to scoop it up and throw it back.

“Oikawa-san would’ve been setter,” he says. “He put a hundred-and-ten percent into the sport. He’s as close as you can get to being a genius. Back when I joined Karasuno, I was still learning how to be a proper teammate and work with everyone. By that time, Oikawa-san had already played with everyone on his team at least once. Not to mention he can adapt his tosses to any kind of spiker no matter what.”

“Wow, you actually acknowledge him!” says Kunimi. He doesn’t know why it shocks him, but it does.

“I’ve always acknowledged him and his talent,” Kageyama replies. “I never said I didn’t. Heck, I devoted most of my time trying to surpass him in high school.”

Kindaichi chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, you beat Shiratorizawa in your first year, so I’m pretty sure you already did that.”

“If it had been me against Ushijima Wakatoshi, I wouldn’t have won. Or any of the others on their team. They were really high-level. No, it was a team effort that ended up giving us the win.”

“I think the same goes for Oikawa-san, though,” says Kunimi. “Except, well … he never beat Shiratorizawa or Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“From what I’ve heard, they’re actually attending the same university,” says Kindaichi conspiratorially. “Wonder how that’s going for them, being on the same team.”

“I thought Ushijima Wakatoshi got accepted onto the National team?” Kageyama asks, frowning. “Why would he be attending university?”

Kindaichi shrugs. “Giving himself more options? You know, if he gets himself injured or something. He’d have a fall-back if he gets a degree.” He sighs and shifts his weight around, crossing one leg over the other. “Must be nice to be that talented.”

“Also it wasn’t the National team—not yet, anyway,” says Kunimi. Sometime during the conversation, he pulled his phone out. He turns the screen around and shows Kindaichi and Kageyama the screen. It’s Ushijima Wakatoshi’s Wikipedia page. “It was an under-eighteen Youth World Championship. Makes sense that he’s going to university. Despite how amazing he is, there’s never an actual guaranteed spot on the National team.”

“Oi!” Fujimoto yells from across the gym. “Stop gossiping and start cleaning up—except you, Kageyama, you can go.”

Sometime during their conversation, practice ended. Kindaichi and Kunimi scramble to their feet. They start running to clean up, but Kunimi stops midway and turns around, holding out a hand to help Kageyama get up.

“Thanks,” says Kageyama once he’s upright. It’s a nuisance, only having one working hand. “Um, d’you want me to wait for you guys?”

“If you want,” says Kunimi, giving a one-shoulder shrug. “Might take a while, though.”

Kageyama opts to stay.

 

* * *

 

Once they’ve finished cleaning up, Kindaichi proposes that all three of them go over to his and Kunimi’s dorm to have dinner.

“Are you gonna cook?” asks Kageyama.

“Can you even cook?” adds Kunimi.

“Not at all!” says Kindaichi, sounding oddly proud of that fact. “I’m gonna order us some pizza.”

“I hope you know you’re paying for it,” says Kunimi.

“What? You guys have to pitch in as well!”

“You said you were gonna order pizza, so that automatically means you’re buying it. Unless you’d rather demonstrate your cooking capabilities? I haven’t got any money to pitch in anyway.”

“Neither,” says Kageyama. “I left my wallet in my dorm. My roommate has his girlfriend over. I really don’t want to go back and get it tonight.”

“Why’d you leave your wallet in your dorm if you knew your roommate had his girlfriend coming over?” Kunimi asks. “Not to mention, where were you gonna stay if you couldn’t get back in for the rest of the night?”

“The library is open twenty-four hours.” Kageyama shrugs. “I planned on staying there. The chairs are pretty comfortable near the back, right in front of the windows.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi stare at him in shock, before dissolving into laughter.

“Of course you would only go to the library to sleep!” Kunimi howls. “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Kageyama!”

Kindaichi tries to say something but he’s choking on his words, laughing too hard. Despite his embarrassment, Kageyama feels overjoyed that he finally managed to make them both laugh. It’s really been a long time.

Aside from the fight that resulted in Kageyama’s broken wrist, they haven’t talked about their past yet. From what Kageyama can understand, they’ve all come to a mutual, unspoken agreement to leave it for the time being and work on building a friendship with each other. It’s been surprisingly easy so far to adhere to it.

That night, they stuff themselves full of pizza until they struggle to move, watching crappy horror movies. When it is time for bed, Kindaichi hauls a spare futon into the bedroom and situates it between the two beds.

“Goodnight Kindaichi, Kageyama,” yawns Kunimi.

“Night Kunimi, Kageyama,” replies Kindaichi.

Tobio smiles and snuggles under the blankets, happier than he’s ever felt in his life.

“Yeah … Night guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling that Fujimoto really doesn't know what to do to punish these guys, so he's just like "go sit down right now, bad children, go to the naughty corner" and it's like ... they're not exactly feeling very chastised right now. Fujimoto, you tried. He's really not used to having to punish players. 
> 
> Also, apologies if I got anything wrong regarding Ushijima. I know he got scouted for the Youth World Under 18 Championships, but I don't know if he's actually heading to university. Ah well! This could be a case of me taking some liberties...


End file.
